Despues de ti ¿quien?
by spookygolin
Summary: esa curiosa estacion de radio que me hace recordar como te conoci...despues de ti ¿quien? despues de ti...nadie


**Buenas tardes kakahinas, uf monton de tiempo que no publicaba, pero a veces las cosas se complican un poco cuando la musa te abandona, pero esta vez llego en forma rápida y antes de que se fuera la amarre y le meti mano un buen rato**

 **Esto es un one-shot es lo único que les dire, y claro que espero y sea de su agrado. Por cierto pronto, enserio que pronto subiré la actualización de ¿a que le tienes miedo?**

 **Disfruten…**

* * *

 **Después de ti ¿Quién?**

Que tan casual puede ser oír esa canción que una vez me dedicaste, que tanta coincidencia es oírla antes de empezar mi día y ser lo último que escuche antes de dormir. No negare que una sonrisa melancólica surco mi rostro, así como tu cálido gesto cuando me dijiste ¡después de ti…quien! Los momentos a tu lado fueron mágicos, me hiciste sentir, descubrir, vivir un sinfín de sentimientos y experiencias que creí jamás llegaría a tenerlos como algo tan mío; sé que nuestro amor fue espontaneo, entraste a mi vida cuando mi mente y corazón se hallaban divagando por un amor que no sabía si era para mí. Tu sabias quien era el, mas sin embargo fuiste esa chispa, esa calidez, esa presencia que requería…y poco a poco mi corazón fue perteneciéndote.

No voy a mentir al decir que tu edad no me preocupaba, nos llevábamos más de diez años, que iba a decir la gente, tus amistades y las mías; pero sobre todo mi familia. Trate de alejarte, de hacer que comprendieras que no teníamos futuro, pero tu insistencia, tu perseverancia, tu manera de hacerme participe en pequeñas elecciones de tu vida, me llevaron directo a tus labios aquella extraña tarde en tu apartamento; fue como el remedio que requería en ese momento…la calidez de tus besos sacaron esa ansiedad que me estaba consumiendo, aún recuerdo tu risita, la manera en como tus ásperas manos recorrieron mis hombros, mi cintura, mi cuello y tu aroma tan varonil, aun hoy lo recuerdo y siento como se me eriza la piel. Desde ese momento mis labios no desearon a nadie más que no fueras tú.

Durante varios días mi cabeza estuvo hecha un caos, sentimientos encontrados me abordaron indiscriminadamente, por un lado estabas tú, con tu increíble personalidad…en el otro estaba tu ex alumno, un afecto de años; no podía estar contigo y con ese amor por Naruto, así que lo deje ir. Hable con él y retracte mi confesión, el seguir guardando ese sentimiento solo me anclaba a esa ilusión que yo misma me cree y que no me llevaba a ningún lugar. Corte lo que me ataba a él y me deje guiar por ti, por lo que me podrías enseñar.

No formamos una relación al instante, actuamos como simples amigos, aunque algunas personas comenzaron a crear rumores, el hecho de que trabajáramos juntos no ayudo a simplificar dichos comentarios; al contrario, decían que ya vivíamos juntos. Como esa vez en tu día de descanso que me invitaste a comer, me recogiste al finalizar mi turno, caminamos cómodamente uno al lado del otro; al llegar a tu apartamento no pude evitar reírme, habías limpiado completamente, una pequeña mesa estaba adornada y lista para dos personas, fuiste tan atento. Realizaste tres tipos de bebidas pues no sabías que es lo que me gustaba tomar, una cacerola con un extraño guiso fue puesto sobre la mesa…todo lo preparaste especialmente para mí, y entre conversaciones, risas y tus mejillas un poco sonrojadas por verte comer sin esa mascara me pediste que fuera tu novia. Sin duda alguna te dije que sí.

Fueron meses inolvidables, hermosos, únicos…que no hay día en que algún recuerdo de ese tiempo llegue a mí y sonría. Fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida, el que con sus caricias me hizo mujer, que con sus besos, sus palabras de amor, con su manera de abrazarme fuertemente mientras yacíamos en la cama, me susurrabas tiernas palabras de amor, que no me dejarías ir, que me amabas, ¡que después de mi… quien!...¡después de ti, nadie!.

Planes de boda, hijos, vivir juntos, fueron expuestos, ambos estábamos felices con esa idea, incluso en más de una ocasión entramos a debatir el nombre de nuestros bebes, me tocabas mi estómago mientras me decías que deseabas un niño, yo siempre dije que la primera seria niña; al término de la discusión solo sonreíamos, que cualquiera que fuera nuestro hijo tendría mi color de piel y tus ojos hermosos…tu pelo.

Fue curioso cuando la gente comenzó a ver cambios en ti, incluso nuestros amigos nos comentaron que a donde se había ido ese Kakashi perezoso, vago y conquistador; incluso tú mismo te reías de cómo había cambiado tu vida. Te amaba tanto amor…

Que no se en que instante todo cambio, no sé en qué momento salió ese Hatake posesivo, a veces brusco y oscuro; en qué momento comenzaste a mentir, tanto a mi como a ti mismo. No sé en qué instante nos perdimos, en que circunstancia deje de pensar en mi para dedicarlo totalmente en ti; en qué segundo me permití ver solo el beneficio de tu alma…el ver solo tus demonios internos, tu lucha contra tu propia oscuridad, dejarme envolver por ellos y olvidarme de mi.

Nuestra vida cambio, peleas y discusiones diarias, mentiras, el "te lastimo ahora pero no te voy a dejar ir", era casi a diario. Yo cedi en todas esas ocasiones, aun sabiendo que nuestras elecciones no nos estaban llevando a algo beneficioso para los dos, me negué a ver más allá y entre en mi zona de confort.

¿Qué fue lo que me hizo entrar en instrospeccion?

Esa fría noche en que por primera vez me diste miedo, tu mirada había cambiado…no había luz, ni amor; si no odio, violencia. Esa vez me dijiste que si no estaba contigo no estaría con nadie más, que podrías matarme si te dejaba, que para alguien como tú no sería difícil. Fui lo más valiente que pude…no me importa morir te dije, tu sonreíste. Te pedí una vez que comprendieras que lo nuestro no estaba yendo a ningún lado, que el amor no dolía, y cuando era así; entonces no había amor.

Rompimos en dos ocasiones, pero tus palabras, tus promesas me hacían volver a ti, mis amigos y mi familia me prohibieron regresar contigo, pero mi amor por ti, mi deseo de estar y tener una vida contigo me hicieron volver; siempre con una rosa me pedias otra oportunidad.

Yo estaba tan perdida en la relación que me deje de lado, ya no era la misma, una batalla estaba teniendo lugar en mi interior, llegue a creer que el universo me estaba regresando todos los errores cometidos, todos esos daños que pude haber hecho a alguien.

Se me dio la oportunidad de viajar por un fin de semana a un simposio con todos mis colegas, jamás voy a olvidarlo, fue tan mágico, tan trascendental que todas las circunstancias que me envolvían fueron desechos; regrese con una respuesta. Te vi al segundo día de mi regreso, te presentaste con una excusa y fue el momento exacto para pedirte que termináramos, te negaste…y una vez más te dije que el amor no dolía, y lo que nosotros habíamos creado era dolor puro, prometiste que regresarías; que serias ese hombre que me habías prometido ser y que volverías por mí.

Lloraste, ambos lo hicimos, pero estaba segura que hallarías a esa persona adecuada para ti, encontrarías a quien amar realmente. Los días siguientes no dejabas de llamarme, de mensajearme, pedias verme; yo no lo deseaba…sabía que eras mi debilidad, no quería estar en esa misma relación que de la noche a la mañana paso de ser tierna y amorosa, a conflictiva e hiriente. Después de rogarme en numerables ocasiones accedí a verte, nos saludamos como si nada pasara, me contabas tus días, tus estados de ánimo; me dijiste que retomarías esos proyectos que dejaste pendiente, me alegre enormemente y te alenté a seguir adelante, deseaba con toda mi alma que tuvieras el éxito que te merecías. Y una vez más prometiste volver por mí.

Durante un tiempo no supe de ti, ambos nos mantuvimos al margen. Hasta que una tarde en un mensaje me saludaste, te respondí. Explicaste que te encontrabas ocupado, inocentemente te dije que si lo estabas no me hablaras…explotaste, desconocí a ese Kakashi, a ese hombre que con palabras altisonantes se dirigía a mí; me dolió en el alma. Te pedí no me contactaras más y con un último insulto te fuiste.

Dos semanas después publicaste una foto con un ramo de rosas rojas, agradeciendo a esa mujer por haberte dado la oportunidad de estar con ella…me derrumbo. Llore por el resto de la tarde preguntándome ¿en dónde estaba ese amor que decías tenerme? ¿En dónde se habían quedado esas promesas que nos hicimos? ¿En dónde estaba esa promesa que le habías hecho a mi familia de volver por mí? ¿En dónde quedaron esos bebes que alguna vez pensamos tener?

Mis amigos estuvieron ahí para mí, agradezco enormemente a cada uno de ellos. ¿Te amaba? Sí, pero yo elegí dejarte ir, elegí terminar contigo y desearte lo mejor del mundo. De eso hace más de un año, mi vida dio un giro completamente, descubrí la pasión que creí perdida, apoyar a la gente que lo requiere.

Estoy en un hospital como trabajadora social, he vivido experiencias extraordinarias que me han fortalecido cada vez más y de las cuales he aprendido mucho; me ha dado por viajar y visitar otros hospitales. De ti no he sabido nada, solo coincidimos en dos ocasiones, nuestras miradas se cruzaron pero ni tu ni yo nos dirigimos la palabra…ambos estábamos acompañados.

Sé que tienes una relación y soy honesta al decir que me genera algo de incomodidad, pero lo que viví contigo fue extraordinario y te lo agradezco; aprecio que estuvieras en mi vida, porque de no estarlo, no sería la mujer que soy ahora.

Y después de seguir con una placida sonrisa por estos recuerdos que la estación de radio me hizo accionar, me digo…

 _Tu sabes cuánto te quería…te lo demostré._

 _No te olvide…pero eso no quiere decir que voy a volver por ti._

 _Tal vez me ponga nerviosa si te veo…pero no quiere decir que te deseo._

 _Segura voy a estar bien…después de ti ¿Quién?_

 _Después de ti…ese hombre que estoy segura llegara por esa puerta para mí._

* * *

 **realmente espero que les haya gustado, se que bueno es un poco diferente a lo que suelo escribir, pero la idea me parecio genial...asi que bueno como siempre cualquier duda, bomba molotov y demas son bien recibidos...**

 **un enorme abrazo y miles de 4´s**


End file.
